Vehicular perception systems have been in development for several years, notably in automotive applications. It is known to use active sensors in such systems, which include both an emitter and a detector. An example of active sensors is LIDAR (LIght Detection And Ranging) technology, where a light signal can be emitted by a LED (Light Emitting Diode) or laser emitter (such as laser diode), for instance, and is later received by an associated detector. Although former systems were satisfactory to a certain degree, there remained room for improvement.